1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical therapy, more particularly, to devices that aid in helping therapists to lift and transfer patients and to aid in walking, as well as reduce the physical strain on the therapist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gait belts are traditionally used for safety and to provide a secure hold for therapists when assisting a patient with transfers or gait training. There is a “text book” way to use a gait belt, but unfortunately unique and difficult situations present themselves regularly during the process of physical rehabilitation. Gait belts are mostly applied while the patient is sitting and they often loosen as the patient is lifted, especially with patients who are larger or lack good pelvic and trunk control, causing the belt to ride up to their chest and change the center of gravity. This makes it difficult for the therapist to give manual facilitation where needed and offers the patient little support. Often this causes caregivers to grab patients by their arms or their pants to gain control, which can be harmful and uncomfortable for the patient.
There are harnesses on the market that are used for transfers and gait training. None of them attach to gait belts. They appear difficult to don with many straps and fasteners, and are expensive.
Thigh straps wrap around the patient's thigh, through the crotch, and around the gait belt. They are uncomfortable because they are narrow and dig into the patient's crotch area during use.